SuFin A New Family Member
by MapleLover
Summary: Sweden brings someone home, and Finland is surprised. FLUFFINESS! Hope you like it, eh!


SuFin The New Family Member

The Swedish man knocked on his door. He had blond hair, narrow ice blue eyes, and fair skin. He was also very tall and wore glasses. After a few minutes of waiting outside, adjusting what was sleeping on his back, the door opened. The man who opened it was a petite, blond Finn with amethyst eyes. "Oh! Su-san, there you are." With that the smaller male stepped aside so his husband could get in their house. After the Swede stepped inside, he pecked his lover on the lips. "H'llo T'no. D'd ya m'ss m'?" Tino giggled and nodded, then noticed that the Swede was carrying something on his back. "What are you carrying, Sweden?" Said nation walked over to one of their handmade couches and deposited 'it' on the couch. "'S not a wh't, 's a who." Finland, for that was the country Tino personified, looked over and saw a sleeping child in a blue and white sailor suit. He had blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and thicker eyebrows. "Uh...Su-san...?" The tall blond turned around after having put the child in a more comfortable position. "Ja?" "Who is he?" The Swede's eyebrows rose ever so slightly, most people wouldn't have noticed the change. Finland, however, had lived with his husband long enough to notice. "Ya d'n't r'memb'r h'm? H's n'me 's Peter, 'r Seal'nd." Realization hit Tino: This WAS Sealand. He was England's younger brother, still only a micronation. "The eyebrows made it obvious," he thought. "Oh. Why did you bring him here, Su-san?" To answer the Finn's question, Sweden opened his laptop on the coffee table in front of the occupied couch. When he finally found what he was looking for, making a sound of triumph when he did, he turned the computer so that Tino could see the screen. The screen showed a country run auction site, with one auction in particular being closed. The picture of what was being auctioned off surprised the Finnish man: it was a picture of Sealand! The micronation had sold his own country. After a couple more seconds, the smaller man noticed something else. The only bidder was his husband, Sweden. "Why would someone sell their country!?" He thought. "Berwald, did he fall asleep on the way here?" The response was a simple nod from the other nation. They both turned to the couch when they heard a small rustling noise and a yawn. Sealand, also known as Peter, stretched and looked at Finland. He suddenly grinned excitedly. "Hello, I'm Sealand, but you can call me Peter. You must be Finland." Tino just stood there, surprised at the sudden energy the child seemed to have after only just waking up. After a couple more seconds he smiled and replied. "Hello, Peter. Yes, I'm Finland, I guess you've already met Sweden." Sealand nodded his head. "Yeah. I like his accent, and he's really strong!" Sweden mouth twitched up a little at the complement. Finland laughed. Sealand spoke again, to Finland. "I like you, too. You're nice!" Tino smiled at the comment. "Thank you, Peter." "What can I call you two. People would think I'm crazy if they heard me call you Sweden and Finland." Sweden chuckled and Sealand and Finland laughed. Finland had a thoughtful expression. "Hm...Well, in a way we adopted you. How about calling us your fathers." Sealand cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? Wouldn't that be awkward for you?" Sweden chuckled again. "N'," he put an arm around the Finn's shoulders, "T'no's m' w'fe." The smaller man blushed. "It's husband, Berwald, not wife..." Sealand started giggling. "You guys are funny. You know what," he smiled, "I'll call you Mama and Papa." Tino just blinked. "Am I Mama?" Sealand nodded. Sweden chuckled again and Finland sighed. Suddenly, Peter ran up and hugged them both, tipping them all over. Then, out of the blue, a small fluffy white dog ran up and tried to join in. Peter and Tino started giggling again when a little fluffy white dog, named Hanatamago, jumped onto the Swede and started licking his face. Finland got up and picked Hanatamago up as well, releasing Berwald from his furry prison. Sealand's stomach growled. "I guess I'm kinda hungry." The Finn smiled. "I'll make us some lunch." With that they all went into the kitchen, their new family member feeling welcomed and loved.

A/N Hi. Squeeee! I love SuFin! XD It's one of my favorite pairings and I do believe its canon! Yay. It's cute, eh? I might be writing another Sufin, but it'll be a little darker. I hope you enjoyed it! Maple out. XD


End file.
